To Be Kazekage
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Gaara wants to be Kazekage in order to protect his village. He's trying to be good but there's one main condition- he's got to find himself a bride before he becomes Kazekage.
1. Beauty Pagent or Slaughter House?

((Alright... I'm back... with a new story. I swear, for whatever reason that my mind won't let me in on, all of my stories are in a difficult possition. I've also thought of so many different kinds of stories and stopped them because I didn't know how to continue. So when I did get online, I usually end up role-playing and reading fabulous fanfiction that so many amazing author(ess)s create. And then I came up with this story. I was reading a story called "To Russia, With Love" and command all of you who are daring to read ANOTHER of my stories to read it. Seriously, I just love it! Anyway, I was reading it and I thought... can't I do something similar to Gaara? And so... I am. And even if Gaara seems OOC... he's not. Not really... . . . Okay, he is. But damnit, it's my story and it's up to me to torture these antisocial hotties to the best of my abilities. So without further ado...))

To Become Kazekage

Chapter 1: Beauty Pagent or Slaughter House?

Mishka walked along the dusty desert, her light-colored flesh burning on her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. The Cloud Village native wasn't used to so much sun and that was obvious from her outfit. Off the shoulder shirt that also effectively exposed the burning areas of her chest, a long skirt with a slit up the right side and black knee-high boots. At least her clothes were white but as she'd been traveling for days without a means of bathing, she looked dirty from head-to-shirt. Oh, her poor long white hair. How much abuse could she afford to put it through before it gave up and fell out in defeat? The young warrior wasn't exactly looking forward to pushing it that far.

So imagine her delight when her golden gaze fell upon a small oasis. With a happy grin, she quickly shed her bag and ran into the water to wash herself and the clothes she wore at the same time.

As she ducked her head underwater, Mishka remembered exactly why she'd made such a long journey across the forests of Konoha and the desert to the village of Suna. The Cloud Village had heard that the soon-to-be-Kazekage had to get married before he could actually become Suna's leader. For whatever reason, all the families within her village refused to submit their daughters. So after much debate, they decided to choose Mishka, a 17-year-old orphan with no family, no friends, no formal education. But as the scapegoat, she had a plan- go through the motions, get rejected, and find a new home where she could make a life of her own and no one could tell her what to do.

With a contented sigh, she removed the wet clothing and set them on a large flate stone to dry. After a second thought, she climbed onto the rock to sundry as well. Her hair always possessed a wild look when it dried naturally and although she was forced to wear a fancy periwinkle blue dress to the meeting, she refused to arrange her hair.

And with her plan in mind, Mishka slipped into a soft slumber beneath the blazing sun's warmth.

Gaara glared up at the sun. In just a few hours, the competition for his bride would begin and he'd be trapped in a marriage that he didn't want.

'No... I have to do this by their rules. As much as I'd like to kill those council members and make myself the Kazekage, I swore I'd never do that... I'm going to protect Suna no matter how many hours of girls fluttering their eyelashes and flirting with me without using their brains I'll be forced to suffer. That might be Kankuro's dream but not mine...' he thought as he headed towards an oasis outside Suna's walls. He wanted to be alone one last time before he was officially "on the market" and that oasis was the perfect place since no one ever went there for fear that the infamous Sabaku No Gaara was there. And he was there more often than not now-a-days.

Half an hour later, Gaara arrived at the abandoned oasis. He stopped in his tracks. Someone was there. The soft breathing sounds were a big tip-off. Sand kicked up around his feet, eager for the crimson liquid to stain it. Just like cold times.

Stepping from behind a bush like a predator ready to catch his prey, his seafoam eyes widened. On the flat rock he usually sat on when he came to the oasis, there lay a young woman fast asleep and without any clothing on. A sacrificial maiden placed upon a sunbaked altar. Long wite hair came around her head like a shimmering cloud, her pale skin was sunburned on her shoulders and breasts. Her body was firm and fit. And at the sight of this beauty, the redhead's mouth watered. Damn, he wouldn't mind being married to that girl. Even if she was dumb as a brick, with a body like that, who cares?

Gaara thought, 'She's waking up!' And hid behind the bush as the young woman sat up, stretching. When she grabbed her bag and pulled out a blue dress to put on, he knew two things. She wasn't a ninja and she was probably going to be one of the girls in his bride hunt. His assumptions were confirmed when the white-haired female slung her bag over her shoulder, all packed up, and headed towards his home-fillage, her sandles gently slipping on the sand.

'She's the one... but I want her to want me. Not because I'm going to be the Kazekage but because I'm me.' With that final thought, the red-haired 18-year-old man disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

Mishka looked around the large room at all the girls who were applying makeup and pushing their breasts up to make themselves more appealing. Honestly, she didn't understand why anyone would marry for power. Plucking and teasing seemed like such a waste of time.

She turned to find a girl staring up at her. She couldn't have been more than 15 years old. And as beautiful as she looked with her thick black hair curled and piled high, she wore such heavy makeup it made her look like a clown.

"Aren't you going to get ready? We're supposed to line up for inspection in 15 minutes," she asked with a slightly nasal voice.

'What are we, cattle lining up for the butcher?' Mishka thought, smiling despite herself. "I'm ready... but you might want some help. Here, allow me."

The young girl seemed unsure but led the white-haired female to her small area, bottles of makeup scattered all over.

"You don't need all this junk," Mishka told her, wiping off all the makeup. "You've got such beautiful skin... it's a shame to tone down your tan with that white powder."

The girl blushed. "I know. But my mother says-"

"Forget your mother. She doesn't know anything. With your dress, you can't wear all this pink or you'll end up looking cheap." Shutting up, she worked on the younger girl's makeup. And when she was finished, she handed the girl a mirror.

The look on her face said it all. "Wow! This is- and you- THANK YOU!" She flew out of her chair and hugged Mishka around her waist. "You're so awesome! I thought you were tricking me so you'd have a better shot at being chosen but you're a true friend! Oh, my name is Kaya. What's your name?"

"Mishka... um, it's nice to meet you. May I ask why you're putting yourself through this? I mean, you're 15, right?"

"18. I'm 18, thanks." Kaya's tone expressed her irritation.

The white-haired girl blushed. "Oh... sorry. That means you're older than me."

"The same age as the bachelor as everyone's after," she replied with pride.

The door opened and an elderly woman entered the room, ushering the girls into the grand hallway for the inspection.

Gaara sat in the Kazekage's chair, the blue and white robes draping his body. When he married, that triangular hat would be placed on his head like a crown for a king. Then he would be the Kazekage.

Sighing, he watched the first girl step forward. he knew the drill. She would tell him her name and village and go to the start of the line. Then the next would do the same. And so on and so forth until there was a long line of girls from which he would pick the 5 most beautiful.

Listening to the females, Gaara stared at them in boredom. Most of them would wink or smoth their hands over their bodies, trying to tempt him. He didn't change any of his facial expressions. Until SHE stood in front of him. The white-haired girl in the blue dress. Her gold eyes looked into his own and he sat up from his slumped position, resisting the urge to move closer and stand in front of her. He listened to her say her name. Mishka from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. As she started to walk to the line, the redhead asked, "No last name or are you trying to be mysterious?"

Mishka froze at the question. His voice... it was so deep and gentle. She looked back at him, wondering if it was really the glaring redhead who'd asked that.

"Well? Do you have a last name or not?"

A voice like his sent shivers up her spine. She shook her head. "No last name. I'm an orphan."

"Orpahns have parents and ways to find out their last names."

"With all due respect, who would want the last name of the people who would abandon their child? I gave myself my first and only name. I don't need to know who they were to know who I am." She gave him a soft smile and a bow before going to her spot next to Kaya.

The black-haired beauty hissed, "Are you insane? How're you supposed to gain his favor if you make comments like that?"

Mishka just sighed and shook her head. Hoping that that would be the final nail in her coffin, she waited for the rest of the girl's introductions.

After an hour of standing, everyone awaited the Kazekage-to-be's decisions. Or in her case, his rejection.

Gaara was going to play hard-to-get. Walking to the front of the line, he pointed out one girl, passed by Mishka without a glance, picked out two more, went towards the front, pointed at the black-haired girl next to his chosen, and finally locked eyes with the white-haired beauty.

She seemed surprised when I nodded to her and walked away. The council was also shocked but one elder cleared his throat and dismissed my rejections, announcing that the 5 chossen were to live in my house with my siblings and myself for one week. Then I was to pick two girls. And from there, I would chose Mishka.

There were tears and laughter amongst the girls who'd been chosen as semi-finalists except for one crest-fallen female. Even as she smiled at the crying-for-joy Kaya, Mishka was confused. Why was she still in this sad excuse of a beauty pagent? There were plenty of other girls who wanted to be in her sandles. They all tried way harder than she did. Many of them looked like they knew what to do when a man got horny. So why would he choose a 17-year-old virgin who was obviously nothing special?

As she pondered this, Mishka failed to notice everyone leaving until the janitor told her to get out. Which she did after she went to get her bag. Exiting the building she saw a fairly funny sight. The Kazekage-to-be being bullied by a large group of rejected girls. Screaming, pulling, threatening, and demanding, the young man looked confused. It was as if he didn't know what to do or how to respond. And he was slowly being cornered.

As humorous as the situation was, Mishka knew what she had to do and did the first thing that came to mind.

Gaara had been waiting for Mishka to come out of Kazekage Tower for half an hour. He wondered what she was doing that took her so long. He wanted to stalk... er, WALK her to his home without her knowing.

He felt something in the air like a boulder to the face. Opening his eyes, the young man saw a sight straight out of Hell. Girls. Angry girls with tears in their eyes and mascara running down their heavily stained cheeks. And they were wanting to know why he didn't choose them.

Had it only been one girl, he would have told her exactly why but in this case, Gaara could only be seen as a big jerk in the eyes of these jilted females. So he said nothing, hoping he could find a way out of this dangerous situation without hurting anyone. But none came to mind.

Just as he thought he would have to break his resolve, Gaara felt something tugging at his hand and looked down to see a white-haired angel trying to pull him to safety. "Come on! Do you want to get caught?" asked the scared voice of his savioress.

A smirk crossed his features and he took back his hand only to wrap his arms around her thin waist. Pulling her tightly against his chest, Gaara did a Houdini and made them both disappear in a cloud of sand.

Mishka coughed as sand whipped through the wind. The screechy sounds of angry women no longer hurt her ears but she wasn't sure why. One second, she was trying to help out the Kazekage and the next, sand was everywhere. The choking girl tried to take a step forward but found herslf unable to. The Kazekage-to-be's arms were still there and she became quite aware of his chest against her back and shoulders. "Wh-what did you... do?" she asked, stammering as she attempted not to cough.

"Used the sand to get us away from that mob..." His voice reverberated deliciously inside her body, her ears tingled with delight.

But his words pissed her off."If you could do that, why didn't you?" she growled, finally escaping his grip.

He had let her escape and she knew it. He looked into her glaring golden gaze and replied, "I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. That was a first for me."

Mishka rolled her eyes. "yes, that's why you had a hundred girls wanting to be your wife or bear you a child. Why did you choose me? Why not one of them?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because I'm built like a sand stone shithouse."

The man choked on those words. Had his "angel" cursed? "What?"

"I'm stacked, I've got a body for days. My legs make boys wnat to wrap them around their waists while they do things to me. But so did those girls. Since they have at least some education, why me? Surely you don't want a stupid girl for a wife." Mishka kept her eyes on his the whole time.

"You're not stupid. Well, maybe you are but you're an honest stupid. That's more than a monster like me could hope for."

The white-haired girl sighed, looking away from him. What did it take to make someone not want to marry you? But before a solution could come to her, a rough warm hand cupped her chin, making her look back into those seafoam eyes rimmed in black. And her heart skipped a beat. "You're not monster. And you don't want a girl like me."

"Says who? You are one of my top five. Why are you refusing to believe that?"

"Why do you want me then? You can't use me for power! I'm no one, literally! Do you really want to be Kazekage or are you just looking for bedwarmers while you fulfill someone else's orders?" Her confusion made her raise her voice, her words coming out desperate and almost afraid.

And the redhead found a way to shut her up. Quickly and efficiently.

Okay, that was quite enough. How much was he expected to take? This girl was shooting off her mouth, questioning his motives. All he wanted her to do at this moment was stay silent and look pretty. How hard was that? Apparently,difficult enough that the ex(?)killer had to assist. So he did the one thing that he'd been wanting to do all day. Well, one of the things.

His hand on her chin didn't move as his other wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. Their lips met and Gaara felt unfamiliar floods of warmth conquer his body.

Kissing Mishka felt as good as killing every lowlife he'd ever come across. Of course, there was no blood but that same feeling of purpose that he remembered from before he met Naruto came flooding back.

Gaara didn't even notice that the white-haired girl had pushed away from him until he realized that he was no longer savoring those feelings. And he stared at her, wanting to kiss her again.

"You're terrible..." Mishka whispered, not looking at him. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks.

He didn't understand. What did he do that was so wrong?

She must have sensed his uncertainty because she added, "That was my first kiss."

"So?"

"A girl's first kiss is meant to be protected. It's for someone they love."

"And why can't you love me?"

Now Mishka looked at Gaara with those tear-filled eyes. "I don't know you. Your likes, dislikes... hopes and fears... I don't even know your name."

((Okay, Gaara's quite a bit more talkative in this story... but he's curious and since he met Naruto, he's trying to change his ways. Normally, he would have slammed her against the wall or threatened her with his sand when she was yelling at him and freaking out. Bear with me. The Gaara-chan that we all know in love will make frequent appearances... maybe. Read and review!))

((PS- if anybody has any requests for any of my other stories, lay 'em on me in a private message! I really want to continue them and finish them, I've just got a serious case of writer's block which makes me make other stories.))


	2. Cooking Catastrophe

((Alrighty, I am back! I've already written this next chapter and the third one is currently in progress. A bunch of wonderful fanfic-ers have favorited or put this story on their watch but only one brave soul has reviewed! Congrats on being my first, 2randomppl!))

2randomppl:

this is awesome :D :D :D please update soon ^_^

((I'm so glad you like it! I just thought of this story on the way to work and spent just about my entire night working out the first chapter. This chapter took a few days maybe... lost track of time. Anyway, thanks to sesshomarusmate54, ..heart, 2randomppl, katarauchiha653719, and slipknotgirl14 for favoriting this story. You guys rock! Well, here we go!))

Chapter 2: Cooking Catastrophe

Gaara wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Did she talk to him without fear because she didn't know who he was? And if so, would she act differently towards him with that knowledge? Was the only way for him to have any relationship with another human being was to keep his identity a secret?

With the snap of fingers, he was brought back to reality. Mishka had moved closer to him, her right hand poised in front of his eyes to keep snapping. "Welcome back..." she teased softly. "If we're going to be living together for the next week, shouldn't I at least know what to call you?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." She was going to find out sooner or later. It was best if she heard it from him. That way, he'd know her reaction ahead of time.

Mishka sighed. "That's quite a mouthful. Could I just call you Gaara? It's shorter. And you can call me by my name." An innocent smile crossed her features, starting another wave of want within Gaara.

She still didn't understand exactly waht he was but she didn't care. That girl was truely an angel for making him feel so wonderful within such a short time. But he wasn't ready to open his "can of worms" yet so he just answered, "We'll be able to learn about each other while we live together. And although I apologize for kissing you without your permission, I won't say sorry for stealing your first kiss."

"Why would you apologize for one and not the other?"

He smirked. "Because even if we hadn't kissed tonight, I would have been your first on another night."

Mishka wasn't sure what to make of that. Sure, she had been upset and saying whatever she could think of to piss him off and un-choose her. He'd stolen her first kiss and now he was telling her that it would have happened anyway? "Is that supposed to make everything better?" she asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. That's up to you to decide."

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. "What...?"

"I can't tell you how to feel."

The young woman shook her head. "It's never stopped people before." As she headed back in the direction of Kazekage Tower, she whispered, "But thanks..."

Mishka blinked once and somehow ran smack into a chest draped in blue and white cloth. She stepped back and looked behind her, not seeing Gaara where he'd been 2 seconds earlier. Turning back around, he wasn't there again. What kind of game was he playing?

"It's this way..."

She jumped in surprise, not expecting to feel his warm breath against her right ear. Chills of delight rolled down her spine but she chose to ignore them as she looked at him. "Not funny, scaring a girl in a strange town at night."

"I'll take you home," Gaara replied, clearly ignoring her comment."

'Not my home,' Mishka thought as she said, "You don't have to."

"We live together and I'm going home anyway. It's dangerous for a girl to wander the streets."

"I can find my own way."

"As Kazekage, I am responsible for everyone's safety."

"You're not Kazekage yet."

"Just let me take you home. It's no trouble and tomorrow, you can find you way."

Why did this girl insist on being difficult? Gaara just didn't get it. Maybe he wasn't doing the whole "escort" thing right? But he was trying his best to be charming and considerate.

He felt something grab his hand. Soft and warm against his icy flesh. It took him a moment to realize that it was Mishka's hand. She was holding his hand! Excitement flooded through him, causing his hand to accidently squeeze hers.

"It's getting a little too dark to see. Since you know where to go and seem to have better eyes... I guess it would be okay to go home together. Her voice sounded embarrassed and he was almost certain that she was blushing.

But Gaara didn't listen to her excuses. He gave her hand another squeeze, purposely teasing her before leading her home.

They soon arrived and as soon as the door was opened, Temari's unhappy face was the first thing they saw.

"Gaara, do you know what time it is? Those girls have been driving me crazy, asking me questions about you that would make Kankuro retch! Why weren't you- hey, who's this? And why're you holding hands?"

Mishka blushed at the last question. "My name is Mishka. I was the last girl picked to live with you and your brothers." And she gave a graceful bow.

"You're not like those other girls, are you?" the blond woman with spikey ponytails asked.

Golden orbs met dark green. "I don't know. I guess not... wait, what do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, the frowning blond woman smiled. "Definately not like them. And if you keep it up, I may not be obligated to hate you."

Mishka blinked in surprise. "H-hate me? Why?"

"Well, you're one of the girls who might be taking my brother way. Therefore, I must hate and torment my brother's wife. Since it's between five girls, I have to hate all of you."

The white-haired girl laughed. How long had it been since she let out such a vocal sound of joy? "I think you're talking about the hostile duties of a mother-in-law. Of course, I've never met my mom so... okay! Feel free to nag and complain to your hear's desire."

Temari tilted her head. No, this one was definately different. With those other twits, they were more focused on Gaara to listen to anything else she had to say. Granted, they were all there for the chance to marry her younger brother but there were more important things. Life goes on, after all.

"Mishka, right? Well, sorry but you gotta share a room with me." She was waiting for the same reaction she'd gotten earlier. It was obvious from the outside of the house that there was plenty of rooms in the house. The girls were quick to point this out and boy, did they bitch and moan until Temari "gave in" and let them have their own room.

But Mishka's smile didn't fade. "Of course. Wait, I wouldn't want to put you out of your room. Is there a couch? I could sleep on that just fine."

Temari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Uh, we've got one but it's not very comfortable."

"That's okay. It's not like it'll kill me."

Now the blond felt bad. "No, no, don't. I was lying. This house can easily fit 10 people comfortably."

"Oh, I get it. You were playing the evil mother-in-law, right?" the white-haired girl said with a happy laugh. "I don't care either way. The orphanage was quite crowded. I'm used to sleeping 3 to a bed. Sadly, I was proposed to one bed-mate for about two weeks until he finally took "no" for an answer when he got adopted."

"Find, you're sleeping in my room with me," Temari replied, not looking at Mishka. It wasn't like she was being mean or anything. She just figured that the girl would be lonely if she was given her own room.

"She'll have her own room," Gaara interjected. There was no way he was going to let Mishka share with anyone. He wouldn't be able to court her, flirt with her, or tease her after she runs away from his relentless courting, flirting, and/or teasing. And he couldn't forget the traditional spying on her while she changed her clothes and bathed. If she shared a room, he'd have to spy on his sister. And damnit, he knew the difference between right and wrong!

His sister was about to argue but one look made her shut up. He may be trying to become a good Kazekage but he wasn't going to bend to everyone's will. His reasons were just and he wasn't going to explain them to his sister.

Luckily, Temari let the matter drop. Unluckily, she went into the kitchen. Both he and Kankuro had the same fear- Temari in the kitchen. She could barely boil water but if Kankuro pointed out her failures at cooking, the kitchen knives went right for him. Gaara could handle knives just fine. But if it wasn't for take-out, he would have starved.

Figuring she was making supper now that everyone arrived, the redhead had a new idea for his survival. He quickly looked at Mishka and practically begged her to save their supper.

"Temari can't cook." Gaara really was begging... as any Gaara could. His wife should at least be able to make him rice, right?

Mishka had been silenced for a while, examining the two siblings conversation and facial expressions. Temari, the sister sibling, appeared quite confident but it seemed that when Gaara put his foot down, there was no argument or discussion. She held an array of emotions as opposed to her brother who finally expressed a twinge of fear when his sister disappeared into what looked like a kitchen. His mouth frowned deeply for a moment and his eyebrow twitched. And when he faced her to inform her of Temari's inability to make food, his eyes showed all the terror he held inside.

"Okay. I'll go help her," Mishka replied with a smile. And off she went to try as best she could with a slight bounce to her step.

Inside the kitchen, she was immediately threatened with a low-flying skillet. She dodged it but she couldn't cover her ears in time to avoid listening to it slam against the poor door. "T-Temari?" Mishka asked in alarm, her eyes wide in fright. Several strands of her long white hair hung in her face.

The blond fan-mistress heard her name and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hey. I thought you were my brother so I reacted fast."

"R-Reacted?" Was that how Temari treated her family?

"Yeah, my brothers don't think I can cook. And while I know I'm not the greatest chef, would it kill them to try encouraging me or helping me out? Instead, they just complain and insult. Well, only Kankuro does that. I think Gaara orders out every night and doesn't eat my food..."

Mishka heard the sadness and anger in Temari's voice and a grin reached her soft face. Shoving the hair out of her face, she declared, "Tonight will be different! I'll help out and your brothers won't complain or order out! They'll have to eat our food!"

Temari's dark green eyes widened in surprise before her confident smirk returned. Dropping the wooden spoon and letting it fall to the floor, the older woman rushed over and hugged her white-haired guest. "Thank you! You're so right!"

"Temari-"

"We're gonna make Gaara rue the day he ever prefered take-out over a homecooked meal!"

"Tema-"

"Some 'mother-in-law' I turned out to be, huh? I can't even make a meal by myself and I have to have you help me."

"Temari, the water's boiling over!"

"Okay, hot water, check!" Temari replied cheerfully, turning down the heat of the burner. She finally had a helper and it was a fellow girl so supper was going to be awesome.

Her helper seemed a little lost, though, wandering about the kitchen, looking in all the cupboards and the fridge. "Temari, you don't have too much to work with..." Mishka commented softly.

The blond nodded. "Before you arrived, I had a bunch of missions so I didn't get to go food-shopping. What do you think we can make with this chicken?"

The younger girl smiled and showed Temari a seasoning packet. "Curry. It should taste okay with this and I used to make it all the time. Curry usually makes large amounts so it's best to eat it with a large families or a group of friends. At least... that's what the packet says on the back," she answered.

"That's probably just a sales pitch but let's make it anyway."

Mishka nodded and began giving Temari instructions on how to cook it. "Could you cut up the chicken while I chop the vegetables?"

A few seconds later, the female fatale announced that the meet was cut and the white-haired girl took one look. "Temari you hacked it to death. It's like ground chicken.

The blond just shrugged and started seasoning the poor chicken. It'll taste the same. Meat's meat after all." And into the slightly boiling water it went.

"Temari, you aren't supposed to boil the meat. Your seasonings can't stay on in the water." A strange odor filled the kitchen. "W-what did you season it with?" Mishka asked nervously.

The older woman showed her a variety of unlabled shakers from which she smelled and tasted. "Um... why sugar?"

"That's salt."

"It tastes sweet. And this smells like nutmet."

"It's not curry?"

While the girls tried to come to agreements on what exactly had been added, a large brown bubble began to rise up and take on more gasses.

This one smells like flour."

"Why would I add flour?" Temari demanded to know.

"I don't know. None of thses shakers are labled..."

Turning back to the pot of boiling meat and such, Mishka gasped at the sight. "T-Temari..." she whispered, tapping her on the arm.

As soon as both girls were looking, the bubble burst, spreading colored flour water all over the kitchen and the two girls.

Temari moved quickly to turn off the burner. Thankfully, the mixture hadn't been too hot. She then knelt by Mishka to make sure she was okay. The white-haired beauty was on her knees, shaking.

It was only when the blond was next to her, the girl was actually laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"HAHAHA! Temari, I... I've never h-had anything e-explod in the kitchen b-be-before! HAHA! We were j-just ma-making curry an-nd- KABOOM! AH-HAHAHA!"

It took the blond kunoichi a minute to realize that she was not being laughed at and ended up joining in. About five minutes later, the laughter slowly died and Temari helped Mishka up. "I'll order out and tomorrow, we'll go grocer shopping."

"Gaara will have to wait for his homecooked meal..." the girl agreed, starting to clean up the mess. That brought back memories of when she was just learning to cook. The kitchen was always a mess and the orphanage workers always yelled at her for making more work for them. Good times...

When Mishka fell back into reality, the redheaded bachelore was right in front of her, looking around at the brownish slime all over the place. "I'm guessing dinner is off?" he asked in that soft deep voice of his.

She nodded. "We experienced some difficulties but tomorrow is another day. Your sister is ordering take-out right now."

Gaara looked at Mishka and smirked. Leaning forward, he licked at one of the various brown areas on her face. "Hm... not bad compared to what she normally does. Definately an improvement."

And he left a blushing Mishka behind to clean up the mess she'd made.


	3. Conspiracies

((Wow, three in a week! And I'm actually putting it online! *party sequence* I work a lot so I get plenty of time to write this stuff during the night. Anyway, my reviews actually doubled!))

slipknotgirl114:

i loved this chapter. lmao i loved the cooking scene with Temari haha update  
soon! =D

((yay! some of the cooking scene I got from other manga or fanfics that I think I've read... but I don't remember where. my memory sucks. Glad you like it though!))

katarauchiha653719:

Awww that was cute at the end :D I really liked this chapter and I definitely  
like how you've made your oc different from the other girls. Please update  
soon!

((My oc's different? I really didn't know. I just made her up. So long as she doesn't go completely goody-goody like Tohru from Fruits Basket, I'm good. I love that manga but for some reason, Tohru's the kind of girl that you just want to torment because she's so good in the beginning. But another good review- hoorah!))

((Thanks for the favoriting PuNkPaNdAaLySsa13, kouriel, and hklittleredbow!))

Chapter 3: Conspiracies

Supper was quite awkward for Mishka. She got to meet the eldest brother, Kankuro. Black body suit with a hood that seemed to give him cat ears and purple face makeup that made him appear on edge. But maybe he was angry because the girls were laughing at him for wearing makeup, asking him why he would wear it.

"It's not makeup! It's kabuki face paint!" he objected angrily.

"What kind of man wears purple makeup?" a blond girl named Megumi sneered, blue eyeshadow outlining her blue eyes.

"A warrior..."

Everyone's eyes went to Mishka, who shyly looked away. Another girl with short brown hair, Anali, asked, "Whaaat?"

"W-well... back in the Cloud Village, there were stories of ancient warriors who painted their bodies to match their surroundings and take their enemies by surprise. Some of them looked like monsters to scare people away in case the reinforcements didn't arrive in time. They were brave, clever, and fierce in the ways of war."

Kaya 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the tale. "What colors were they?"

"Mostly white. There was also black and light blue. They wore armor painted white."

"That's so weird!" the strawberry blond with light blue eyes remarked. Her name was Zia and it was a little obvious that she had a few cards short of a full deck.

"No, not so much. At least not to me. Those Cloud Warriors... they're the people who made dreams a reality. They freed their people from the Kingdom Hidden in the Sky."

Kaya smiled. "That sounds like such an amazing story. Could you tell it to us?"

"After dishes. We can go to the living room and get comfortable and I will tell you the tale of the most famous battle that the Cloud Village has ever known."

This was just too strange for Temari to take. What exactly made up this girl? Selfless, willing to help, full of laughter, and now a story teller? It was like a mother in teenage skin had entered their home. But when Temari looked at Gaara, the blond was surprised. Her brother was watching Mishka without his usual look of blank scorn. It was a completely different look than the ones he was flashing the other girls, all of them giving him inviting gazes as they excused themselves to get their beauty rest.

'It's gonna take a lot more than one night of "beauty sleep" to pretty up them... did he pick these idiots at random or what?' Temari thought, rolling her eyes at their sluttish attempts at seducing her brother. Sure, Kankuro would have been tempted but this was Gaara.

Then her mind went to Mishka. The girl was indeed different than the others. As beautiful as she was, her personality was a perfect match. The girl was even willing to sleep on the couch. Granted, she'd been raised in an orphanage but was there no end to her selflessness? It was a little unnerving to her.

The blond woman snapped out of her thoughts to find the young-looking Kaya in front of her. "Are you okay? You were spacing out," she asked curiously.

Temari couldn't believe this girl was 18. She headed down the hallway towards the living room, knowing the girl was behind her. "I'm alright. Just thinking."

"About Mishka?" The look Kaya got was enough for her as she continued, "I know. There's something about her that just crawls under your skin. When I first met her, I thought she was a nice girl who wanted to marry herself out of the orphanage. But now... I don't think she's in it for the status. It's like she doesn't want him to pick her. But orphanage life can't be all that great. Where else could she go but back there?"

"I don't care but she's in the way." Megumi stepped out from the shadows, her blond hair in large curlers and a hair net. Her blue eyes were set in a glare. "I will not have some family-style reject keep me from my destiny."

"The only person keeping you from anything is you, Megumi."

"The longer you stand up for her, Kaya, the closer she and Gaara-sama will get. And there's already chemistry. We can't waste any time."

"Wait, what?" Temari asked, shaking her head. This blond girl was talking about Mishka like the enemy in a war.

"That girl was the only one whom Gaara-sama asked any questions during the introductions and before supper, they were in the kitchen and he licked her cheek."

"No way... he did that?" Kaya declared incredulously.

"And left her blushing up a storm. He had the most satisfied smirk on his face. Ooh... we REAL contestants have to stick together, Kaya. Who's side are you going to take? Mine or that tramp's?"

"Hey!" Temari growled. This chick was pissing her off. When it came to looks, all the other girls had Mishka beat in the skimpy department.

But Kaya was beginning to bend to Megumi's manipulation. "I... I should ask her about that I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"No, Kaya. It's not but do whatever you want. I'll await your answer for joining me. Goodnight." Megumi slipped back into the shadows, her bedroom door opening within them.

Temari and Kaya continued on their way and finally entered the living room. It was a large house.

Kaya didn't want to believe what the cruel Megumi had said. But she could tell that the blue-eyed blond hadn't lied. Was her kind friend really so two-faced?

"Just ask her. Mishka will answer all your questions," Temari stated, her voice sure and strong. "She hasn't lied to us yet."

"Who hasn't lied to you yet?" the white-haired girl asked as she entered the living room. She looked at her black-haired friend and her eyes sparkled with worry. "Kaya?"

"I-I wanted to ask you... um, is it true that Gaara licked your cheek?"

Mishka thought for a moment. "Yes. I was cleaning the kitchen and Gaara came to see how supper was going. He asked me to help Temari and I failed. Why?"

"Did you... like it? Him licking you?"

"Not really. It was embarrassing and left a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. He was just teasing my failure, though. It's not like he was flirting with me."

A happy smile graced Kaya's face and she nodded. "You're right. There's no way he'd know who he wants this early."

Temari wanted to his both girls in the head. 'You have got to be kidding me...' she thought exasperatedly. Gaara didn't just go up to someone and lick them. He didn't tease just anybody for the Hell of it. That wasn't Gaara!

'Time to light a fire...'

"So, Mishka, it seems like you don't care if you lose?"

The white-haired orphan shrugged. "No. I'm surprised I've made it this far, actually."

Temari's shoulders slumped. 'And to have that fire taken out by a sudden downpour.'

"What are you talking about?" Kaya asked. "You're gorgeous! Of course he picked you!"

"Gaara needs to pick someone like you. Beautiful, a good family... Kaya, all of those old guys would readily accept you. All I have to offer is myself and that's not enough for them."

"But it would be enough for him."

Both girls looked at Temari strangely. "He's got all sorts of girls after him-" Kaya objected.

The blond woman shook her head. "You mean after his position. Gaara's been alone all his life. He didn't have anyone to call a friend until the Chuunin Exams when he was 12 years old. All his life, people have been trying to kill him. But I think if he could find one person that could love him and only him... that would give him her heart, he would love that girl despite her social standing."

Kaya swooned at the romantic thought but Mishka still didn't seem convinced. However, their discussion would have to wait. Gaara entered the living room and sat down on the couch next to Mishka. Pretty damn close to her if Temari's eyes were any indication. The white-haired female didn't seem to notice. It was story time.

((I'm not sure if there's electricity in the Naruto world... but in this story, there is. Hope you like this and please, read and review! I shall start on the next chapter now!))


	4. Bedtime Story and a Goodnight Kiss

((Update! yay! I don't have time to post the kind reviews of the people who hopefully haven't lost faith in me... so on with the story... I should probably disclaimer all the cast of Naruto that have shown up and who will eventually show up later. I own the contestants of the Gaara's Bride Contest... and Mishka, who is in a league of her own.))

Chapter 4: Bedtime Stories and a Goodnight Kiss

In ancient times, the Village Hidden in the Clouds wasn't as free as they are now. They were controlled by the Kingdom Hidden in the Sky. The citizens of the Sky were proud and enslaved thousands of Cloud men to build temples and the ancient palace of the Sky King Yoshihiro. It's said that he had 100 Cloud slaves to himself, 25 were women to be used as concubines. After having to endure hardships and barely having enough food for the women and children who remained in the Cloud Village, the Elder, Tsuki, decided that the women would learn how to fight and the 10 best warriors would go to the Kingdom Hidden in the Sky and bring everyone back. Months passed and finally, the 10 Cloud Warriors were ready to take back their family and friends. Painting their bodies white, light blue, and black, white armor covered their chests and hips, they quickly made their way to the Sky Kingdom.  
King Yoshihiro never knew what hit him. His guards were no match for the female warriors. They struck fast and hard from the clouds and mists that shrouded the entire kingdom that fateful day. And by the time he realized what was going on, it was too late. He was pinned to his throne with shuriken and a kunai pressed against his throat. 10 women surrounded him and none of them were there to serve him. His imperial guards fell to the ground, bodies paralyzed as they watched the kunai-wielding Cloud Warrior slit the Sky King's throat. In a spray of blood, the warriors vanished and all the Cloud slaves left the king-less kingdom.  
It is said that every guard recovered from their paralysis and went after the half-starved slaves to avenge the death of their leader. But every attempt of revenge brought about the mist and clouds of the Cloud Warriors. And the guards became paralyzed completely. The lucky ones had their lungs stopped as well. The others slowly starved to death. And the Village Hidden in the Clouds was once again whole.

"The end..." Mishka finished the long tale.  
Kaya clapped politely. "Well, it certainly was.. exciting. In a violent way. But I kinda hoped for warrior boys... and not as much blood."  
"They only killed the king. They refused to shed anyone else's blood. But I suppose I did lead you to thinking the warriors were men. I'm sorry."  
The black-haired girl shrugged. "It's still a good story. Well, it's late. Let's get to sleep, okay?" And she walked off with an adoring smile to Gaara.  
Temari patted the top of Mishka's head. "Well, as a kunoichi, I like the idea of those Cloud Warriors being girls. Your kids are gonna be lucky their mother can spin such elaborate bedtime stories."  
The white-haired orphan blushed and shook her head. "I-I don't plan to have children. I won't make a good mother."  
"The Hell you wouldn't! Any girl that can tell a story like that was destined for motherhood!"  
"In order to be a good mother, you need to have a mother to compare to."  
The blond rolled her eyes and let the words slide... for now. "I'll show you to your room," she offered. But a certain redhead stood up and moved to her side. "Er... on second thought, I've got to review the scrolls of my next mission. Uh... Gaara, would you show her to her room? Thanks. See you in the morning." Temari hurried off, leaving her brother and her first choice of a sister-in-law alone.

Mishka looked from the door her friend ran through to Gaara, who's seafoam, black-rimmed eyes watched her without blinking. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she asked, "So would you please show me? Er, wait. Do you have something else you have to do right now? I can find my room on my own."  
Gaara shook his head and motioned for the young woman to follow him. "I'll show you. It's not like I have anything to do."  
The white-haired orphan moved up to him and as the Kazekage-to-be led the way, she decided to make conversation. "Why don't you have anything to do? I mean, aren't you tired, Gaara? You've had a long day..."  
"I don't sleep."  
"You don't? How come?" Mishka asked softly, obviously worried. Sleep was important. Strongest ninja in Suna or not, everyone needed to rest.  
"The Shukaku wouldn't let me without the threat of taking me over and now that it's been removed, I can't get in the habit."  
"Because the Shukaku isn't there anymore? Are you lonely without it?"

Gaara couldn't believe what this girl was saying. Lonely? He was glad that damn raccoon was gone! But perhaps he could use her "misunderstandings" to get in her room. So sue him. "A little. It's been with me since I was young. And now I feel a bit empty."  
"Empty? Well, I'm used to sharing a room. And I know I'm not Shukaku. But if you want, you can always stay in my room with me. I mean, it's your house but if you get lonely, I won't freak out if I wake up and see you there," Mishka replied kindly, a soft smile on her face.  
'And I'm in...' Wasn't that a little too easy? "You do realize that I chose you as my bride, right?"  
"Gaara, the other girls would make a better match for you. Besides, it's not like you're planning on taking advantage of the situation."  
He wasn't sure he liked that assumption. "How can you be so sure? I'm a man, after all. I might get in the mood."  
"You're not that kind of man. And you have other offers from girls from well-to-do families. It's unwise to lay with someone like me."  
"Do you really believe you could stop me?"  
"It's not that. In physical strength, I know you'd easily defeat me. But being with me wil ruin your-"

Lips upon her own, Mishka now knew from experience that she was being kissed. It was a kiss from lips so cold, her body flushed with fiery heat. Instinct took over and she moved closer. She wanted to use her inner fire to warm Gaara up, needed his inner blizzard to calm the raging blaze within.  
The redhead pulled deftly away and looked into her eyes, smoldering with molten desires that she had little experience with. Gently, he placed a hand right on her heart. "Let me ruin my life. It's my decision and I'll do what I want. Regardless of how many people try to convince me otherwise..." Another kiss and a soft "goodnight," the Kazekage-to-be stepped away from her and disappeared in a soft mist of sand. Mishka went into her room, stunned and heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

Angry black eyes appeared from the darkness and a snide voice whispered to no one in particular. "This can't be happening. I can not wait for Kaya to join the cause. It's time to shut that bitch down. Permanently."

((and done... hope you enjoy. Read and review... do it for me... I have no computer right now and I work almost non-stop. You're words of encouragement and criticism are all I have!))


	5. Cat's Out Of The Bag

((I am so sorry, everybody! *bows for forgiveness* I truly didn't mean to not put the last chapters reviews, or at least the reviews that I got after the last chapter had been put up. I mean, the ones that I got after chapter 3 had gone online… er, you know what I mean! Anyway, I was on borrowed time and now I'm borrowing time at the library. One hour. So let's get started… the reviews that I had to neglect: ))

InTheClosetPoet

This was impressive. The idea is different, and refreshing after reading all of these Mary Sue fanfics. It's obvious you put effort and thought into you writing, and the style is really developed. Great job:) I am looking forward in continuing to read your fanfic.

((It is? I did? Wow, I'm just writing whatever I want and making sure it's legible! Lol Hopefully, it doesn't mutate into a Mary Sue because… what can I say, I gotta make my character and the characters that I don't own suffer. I'm very sadistic in that way. Anyway, glad you like it!))

Kathalla

hehe, well what can I say about this story I truly enjoyed it. At first I thought it would be bad what with girls throwing themselves at Gaara was just a horrible idea but as I was reading I fond that you made the idea actually extremely good. I think this is one of my favorite Gaara story so I thank you for that! I can't wait till the next chap. 

((Yay! I changed Kathalla's mind! This is actually a really good review—it means that if the idea stinks for other people, I can try to find a way to make the idea better! Thanks, Kathalla!))

slipknotgirl14

it was a good chapter ttebayo! lol large curlers haha that reminds me of some people i know...theyre asses like megumi so i can see them coming oout of the shadows with thos in their hair like 'that chick needs to go...' and slipping away. haha here i go rambling on..im going to stop now...update soon!

((yes… I don't know people like that… or at least, I've never seen them in curlers. Now, I almost want to. Then I can take a picture and every time I feel down, I'll look at it and it's guaranteed to bring a smile onto my face… before I start laughing. Yay! Ramble on Slipknottgirl114!))

hypnotic flames

ahh the sacred first kiss thats cute! keep up the gr8 work! :)

((yes… it's sacred, it's cute… I'm still waiting for mine from a great guy. Maybe I can buy one in a vending machine? The guy, not the kiss. Lol))

nice chap it was funny keep up the great work!

((another review from hypnotic flames! Yay! Maybe there's a 3rd review? *goes to look*))

nice job keep up the great work! i'd like to find out more about kaya and mishka...update soon please!

((yay! Three in a row! And they're all good! Time to party! *brings out balloons* … okay, party after I write chapter 5 *secretly starts making invites*))

((Now the reviews from after chapter 4 was put out!))

InTheClosetPoet

next chapter? next chapter? NEXT CHAPTER? *foams at mouth* please write the next chapter! I just might...die from deprivation of this AMAZING fic!

((No! No dying on me now, InTheClosetPoet! *hurries it up with the next chapter*))

SammPaglia

update it soon

((ahhh, short, sweet, and to the point. I will do as you request, SammPaglia))

hypnotic flames

oooo this is interesting a background conspiracy...update soon please :)

((of course! What's a story without conspiracy? Lol))

((okay… about 1 ½ pages of reviews… double spaced, of course. Unless it doesn't let me double space… Gah! Enough time wasting! Here's the chapter!))

Chapter 5

Temari and Mishka awoke early in the morning. Correction—Mishka woke up early and had to convince Temari that the earlier you got to the market, the less housewives you had to battle to get the best prices. Even to a ninja, insane housewives were a force to be reckoned with. But luckily, they avoided that scary event.

Breakfast was made between the two girls. And although the kitchen was a mess again, Kankuro declared the white-haired orphan a miracle worker. "Everything actually looks like it should! I don't even mind that the eggs are a little sweet!"

Temari put down the chopsticks she was going to stab him with and silently celebrated, smirking at her first culinary victory.

Gaara nodded his appreciation at his first edible homemade meal. And asked for seconds.

Kaya made a few faces at some of the strange flavors but ate her portion without complaint. However, the other three girls complained. A lot.

"The food is burned," Megumi bitched.

Anali commented snidely, "And the eggs taste weird…"

"And… um… yeah, what they said." Zia accidentally got in over her head.

However, no one was listening to the hostile complaints. To the three harsh contestants, the happy feasters looked like a family. And they could not stand for that.

"After breakfast, Gaara-sama, let's go on a date. That way, we can get to know each other… intimately…" Megumi proposed with a luscious smile.

The look she received froze the blood in her veins. So she added, "Well, you have to spend a day with each of us. So I'm your Monday date. Then Kaya, Anali, and Zia."

"And then Mishka," Temari concluded.

Anali giggled, "Yeah, but honestly, after dating us, why would he go out with an orphan girl?"

Mishka smiled. "You're right… he deserves someone who can make him happy. And that isn't me."

"Hey, don't say crap like that! I'd choose you if Gaara didn't! You're totally awesome and a great cook! Stop putting yourself down like that!" Kankuro shouted, clearly pissed off.

Her golden gaze widened in surprise. That was the first time anybody had told her something like that. A happy blush skittered across her cheeks and she looked down at her hands. "Th-thank you…"

Temari gave her a tight hug, nearly knocking her off her chair. "Aww, don't do that! You're gonna get yourself kidnapped!"

Megumi smiled cutely. "I don't think that would happen. But if you want to prove me wrong, let's try it in a dark alley full of rogue ninja…"

Before Temari had a chance to yell at that remark, the blond seductress jumped up and hooked her arm with Gaara's. "Time to go on our date, Gaara-sama!" And with the strength of a girl in love, she whisked the surprised redhead away before his protective sand could react.

Anali and Zia cleared out of the kitchen, squealing about going to the Sand Pit Spa, the first spa ever made in Suna. It had been created especially for Gaara's bridal contest.

With those two gone, Kaya, Kankuro, and Temari were left with Mishka, who was busy cleaning up. And Temari was furious!

"What the Hell! Mishka, you don't need to take that crap! You're worth more than all those idiots! Why didn't you tell them off?" she exploded.

The white-haired girl shook her head. "It doesn't matter. If I retaliate, they'll hate me."

"They already hate you…" Kaya replied softly. "Exactly. Nothing good can come of it. Besides, it was only a cruel joke. It's not like they can set me up or anything."

Anali and Zia soaked in the sandy waters of the spa. Both girls were giggling deviously. "So we're totally setting her up?" the strawberry blond asked with a silly smile.

Anali nodded her brown head with her own grin. "Of course. I made a personal call to Kanoha and invited the perfect man to a date with a girl he hasn't already repulsed. It's perfect. With her out of the way, I will become the Kazekage's bride."

"Wait, what about me? And Megumi and Kaya, too?"

The brunette shook her head. "Don't take it personally, Zia. It's just my destiny to marry that hottie."

"But I've been wishing on the evening star every night since I was six to be a leading ninja's wife. Gaara-sama is perfect for my ideal."

"Nope, he's mine."

"How come?"

"Because destiny beats the wishing star. Everyone knows that. Don't tell me you didn't…"

"Keh! Of course I did. I was… playing around. So when does this guy get here?"

"Tomorrow. I told him to hurry because she might be unavailable soon."

"So if she stayed, would Mishka end up winning?" Zia asked, looking concerned.

"No. he's destined to marry me but… since we're not married yet, I suppose he's allowed to look and make nice with the losers. You know, let them down gently. Gaara-sama is so kind…" Anali swooned softly.

Zia agreed happily, swooning so much that her head sank under the surface and she came up, looking like a sand monster. "… look, I'm Shukaku! Roar!"

Both girls broke down into fits of laughter.

Megumi walked, Megumi shopped… Megumi clung to Gaara like a wet towel on his muscle-bound abs. She was unhappy with him at the moment. Her beloved wouldn't carry her numerous bags and they were starting to get heavy. "Gaara-sama, please hold some of these! It won't kill you and I've got a nice reward for you if you help me."

"No. You bought it, you carry it," he grumbled. He wasn't interested in shopping. Not for this tramp. If it was Mishka, he'd feel differently. The orphan girl had only two outfits, one backpack for everything she brought. And he'd willingly go into a lingerie shop to help her pick out underwear. Megumi tried and failed.

Don't misunderstand. The blond had a fantastic body. But Mishka's body was the first he'd seen stark naked. And it was burned into his mind and glorified.

"Gaara-sama, why can't you just enjoy our date? Couples do this sort of thing all the time."

"Why couldn't we at least do something interesting? And watch the underling ninja's skirmish. It's amusing to watch them try so hard with little to show for it," he asked with a sigh.

"No. We're on a date. There's no fighting when it comes to our date. Fighting isn't romantic at all! I just… want to get you alone…"

Gaara replied, "Good idea…" Sand kicked up at that moment and blinded Megumi. When she could see again, he had vanished.

Gaara appeared in his room and scratched his red hair in irritated boredom. What was there to do now? He couldn't even go watch the young ninja's train because he'd let Megumi in on his slight infatuation with it. Even if he hid from view, she'd find him. Secretly, he wanted to know if he was bugged.

His door opened and the Kazekage-to-be whirled around, half-expecting it to be the jilted blond. So imagine his surprise when his first choice was holding the door knob. "Oh…"

"Sorry. I thought this was my room," she apologized, walking out of the room, closing the door.

Gaara moved quickly to stop the door. "Since you know I don't sleep, you can always use my bed…"

"Um… I've got to change into my street clothes and wash my dress…" she replied shyly.

"Borrow my clothes. I have the ones from when I was younger. They should fit just fine."

Mishka blushed, knowing that she should probably refuse. His infatuation with her was only temporary. In all honesty, she should probably run away soon before he fell even harder for her. Or before she let herself go under his spell again. Oh… but her body ached softly with want. "No, thank you."

He went to his closet and grabbed a shirt off the hanger. Tossing it in her direction, the redhead said, "Wear that to bed. You don't seem to have a lot of clothes, seeing as you're wearing the same dress as yesterday." The sand swirled around the young man and he left, closing the conversation.

Mishka had caught the shirt and once alone, she was unsure of what to do. Leave the shirt? Keeping it would be her downfall. Gently, she smelled the piece of clothing, taking in the scent of the desert mixed with the metallic hint of fresh blood. It was intoxicating and her mind fogged up in a pleasant haze.

Kaya stood in the doorway, watching Mishka press Gaara's shirt to her face with tears in her brown eyes. She felt as though a knife had been twisted into her heart and left to dangle painfully in her chest cavity. "I thought… that you didn't care about him… You said he wasn't flirting!" she shouted, shocking the white-haired orphan out of her daze.

Mishka turned, holding the shirt to her chest. "Kaya… I…-"

"Cut the crap, Mishka! I saw you! Tell me the truth, damnit!"

The younger girl flinched. "I didn't mean to… I really didn't care about him. My participation in this contest was only because of the Cloud. But Gaara stole my first and second kisses. I felt something that I'd never felt before. I never meant to hurt you, Kaya. Do you know how many times I tried to sway his interest? I wanted to leave this place and find my own life. I wanted my independence and now… I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry. I am so sorry…" She bowed her head, unable to look at the girl. Tears flooded her golden eyes.

The black-haired beauty watched her white-haired friend angrily before clamping her hand over her mouth. "Enough… I get it…" she hissed.

Gaara re-entered his room via sand to find the two crying females there, one very angry for some reason. "What-?"

He never knew what hit him. One second they were looking at him and the next, he was bent over a short Kaya who held his neck with both arms. Escape was futile. She had stolen one of his kisses.

After a while, she let him go and shoved him away. "The next time you have a contest, why not just tell us that you already picked a winner? Bastard… I'm out of the contest. I won't participate in this false competition just so you can get your jollies. You can go to Hell." Kaya turned and walked right in front of Mishka. "Tell me you didn't know."

The white-haired girl nodded. "I thought he was just teasing me. I truly didn't know that he already… picked me."

"Good. You two really hurt me, Mishka. So be happy together. Or I'll totally kill you both." And with that, she stormed out of Gaara's room. She would stay for the allotted time. If Kankuro would just remove his makeup and stop ogling his brother's wife-to-be, she'd probably go after him. He had a good heart and seemed to wear his emotions on his sleeves.

Purposefully, she didn't mention Megumi's crusade. Just because she'd practically given them her blessing didn't mean she was going to make things easier on Mishka. Besides, those other three would probably self-destruct anyway.

((the end of chapter 5. Did you like it? I know I did. Yes, Kaya has withdrawn from the competition but I didn't want her to just leave forever like I originally planned. Don't worry. Mishka knows everything now… she knows she likes Gaara a lot… but that mystery boy from Konoha is going to stir up some trouble between the two. And now that the three female stooges have kind of divided… things are about to get interesting. Read and review!))


	6. Evil Has Come To Roost

((I swear I'm alive… I didn't mean to let everyone hang. I've been writing and then I lost the notebook I was writing this story in and recently found it again. Then work's been attacking me with a lack of days off. But I'm back and with Chapter 6 ready to be panned out! But first! A quick word from the people who were kind enough to review after chapter 5 was dished about… forever and a day ago!))

SammPaglia: AHHHH, i hope kaya ends up with konkoru. they would be perfect. its good. update soon

heartlessRayne: dun dun dun! that should happen actually, kankuro should take up kaya,  
hopefully forgive mishka after realizing that she would be happier with him  
instead and save the day! then all the other ** can go ** themselves and die  
^^

InTheClosetPoet: yay! i didn't die, because my fanfic author saved mee:D lol i very much enoyed. gaara's date fail and how he was thinking about how much more fun it would  
have been with the girl he actually liked:)double yay! A girl FINALLY gave up  
on the absolutly delicious kazekage to be! The sucker didn't have very much of  
a chance to begin with, now did she? Mishka's just...BETTER. Well, this review  
is getting a little long and off topic, so please keep writing!

DidiTwitches: This is such a great story! Gaara is a tad bit of a perv though...But then  
again, at least he's not acting all KILL, KILL, DIE, KILL! Yeah...PLEASE  
UPDATE! *throws cookies and cupcakes and eggnog at author* PLEASE!

LostSocks11: I love this series. PLease don't stop writing it. It's so interesting and I  
want to see how it ends! I really love your writing style, great job.

Wolf and Leopard: This story is really good! Please update soon!

((To everyone who reviewed, I thank you! And too everyone who is reading this and not shaking their head in shame for how long it's been—I LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And now, before I die from making you all wait much longer than is necessary which I totally should have been attacked by my own raccoon mafia, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!))

Chapter 6: Evil Has Come To Roost

Gaara stood on one of the many rooftops of Suna, glaring at the skies above. So many things have happened in the span of two days. He saw a naked girl, kissed her, fell in love with her. And received an angry kiss from another girl who gave him up. In front of the one he loved.

Love. What a strange word. Shukaku, his father... Hell, practically everyone he ever came across called him a monster. And monsters simply didn't love anybody but themselves. Maybe what he felt for Mishka wasn't love but the emotion a demon felt when given a sacrifice?

He shook his head. No, demons usually ate their offerings. He was hungry for Mishka but not like that. He just... wanted her. So bad that it ached.

Sighing, Gaara went back to star-watching. In his lonely days of youth, he watched the clouds during the days and the stars at night when he wasn't out killing. And he noticed that different things happened depending on the shapes he saw. At this point in time, he was pretty good at interpreting how the day would pan out.

'Today's forcast...' he thought silently. '... doesn't look nice. Something evil is going to happen.'

"Hello, citizens of Suna! I am here to spread youth and joy for all and court a vibrant young woman!"

Temari and Kankuro groaned as they stared at a pumped-up Rock Lee in all his green spandex glory. A pack on his back the size of Naruto told them that he planned to stay for a while.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" the kunoichi asked, exhausted just looking at him. Technically, she was on vacation until Gaara's bride was chosen but she'd been up studying scrolls and practicing some of her less destructive techniques. She wanted to go to bed.

"You do realize that it's five o' clock in the morning, right?" Kankuro added, not at all impressed with Lee's hyper arrival.

The bushy-browed 19 year old didn't seem to take the hint. "Of course! Early morning is the best time to search for a wonderful lady to share your life with! Incidentally, I heard of Gaara-san's courting contest and knew that one of his rejected would come flying into my arms for comfort! In fact, I was tipped off about one such maiden in need of my support and love! A lovely white-haired vixen with eyes like golden rings of unity and marital trust!"

'Could he be-' Temari thought, looking at Kankuro.

He returned the look. '- thinking about-'

"Not available!" they both declared.

Lee jumped at the volume. "Wh-why not? I received the message just yesterday!"

"From who?" Temari asked.

"A youthful beauty with a heart of gold!"

The sand siblings sighed. "Just go find a room and go to sleep. I think being awake at this hour's melted your brain."

Lee ran off in his search, leaving the two to discuss matters.

"He's after Gaara's girl! Can't we just let the fool die?" Kankuro asked.

Temari shook her head. Her hair was down, showing off the length. "I want to know exactly who directed his sights to Mishka. And for that, Lee has to be alive. So all w have to do is figure out a way to keep him alive after Gaara finds out."

"You make it sound so easy..."

"What sounds easy?"

The two sand siblings turned to find their younger bother glaring at them. "G-Gaara..."

"There's something evil in town. I can tell you know something..."

"W-well... you see... a visitor showed up today a-and-"

A scream pierced through the stammering. So they all ran towards it and one door was open.

"Mishka!" Temari and Kankuro cried out, Gaara running at top speed and passing his siblings easily. They arrived in time to view a strange sight.

Lee on bended knee. Mishka in bed. A ring box open in the spandex-clad young man's hand.

The situation was obvious. And the youngest sand sibling wasn't happy. Golden waves of blood-drenched sand surrounded Lee and in the blink of an eye, he was pinned against the wall with no means of escape.

"Take... it... back..." the red-haired ex-demon carrier ordered. His glare was as deadly as poison.

"But she... I was told she was rejected. The contest is not over?"

"No... put the fuckin' box in your pocket now..." The sand moved and allowed Lee to do just that.

"But Gaara-san, it sounds like you've already chosen your bride. And while it certainly seems like the beautiful girl I am courting-"

"You are NOT courting her."

"- then how can the contest not be over?" the Konoha ninja asked.

Gaara froze just then. Could that be why that black-haired girl was so mad before? He gave Lee a tight squeeze and retracted his sand. "I have to follow the council's rules. What I want is irrelevant if they won't accept her."

"So I could still marry her? Oh, joyous day!"

"It's not day! It's morning! Very, very early in the Goddamn morning!" Temari shouted. "Sleep!"

Gaara glared in her direction so she added, "... except you, Gaara."

"Lee, come on. I'll show you to an empty room... as far away from Mishka as possible," Kankuro grumbled, dragging the love-struck Lee out of the room. Temari bustled off, leaving Gaara and a much-too-silent Mishka alone.

"Um..."

Gaara looked her way. He felt a little awkward about yesterday. But he couldn't let that stop him. "Yes?"

"Would you stay here? Just in case that guy comes back?" She asked.

It was then that he noticed she was wearing the T-shirt he'd given her. She saw where his eyes were directed and blushed. "... you did let me borrow it... and it would be rude to refuse your kindness."

Mishka had never been so embarrassed. There were little tiffs now and then but since coming to Suna, those tiffs of embarrassment seemed so small. They couldn't hold a candle to Gaara.

Looking at him shyly, she saw a phenominal sight. The Kazekage-to-be had a smile on his face that seemed to make the whole world just a little kinder. He moved to her bedside and lifted the covers, sliding into the bed.

She had to know. "Gaara? Why did you pick me?"

Silence followed her question. For a moment, she was certain he wasn't going to answer. But then arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a firm chest. "Because you weren't afraid."

"Neither are the others. They all want to marry you."

"They want to be married to the Kazekage. I want to marry you. you don't care about who I'm going to be."

"I didn't want to marry you, Gaara. The Cloud just didn't have any girls to offer you. I was the only one that was allowed to go. The perks of having no family, I suppose."

Gaara didn't want to hear this. She hadn't felt the connection? How could she kiss him back if she didn't? "Now that you're here... and that you've gotten to know me... do you regret it? That I chose you?"

He felt her turn around in his arms and she hugged him back. "Of course not. I don't know why anybody would fear you... even if you are a little... focused. But I can't make you happy. Not the way you may want. I need to find my place in this world and you have already found yours. Please don't take it personally..."

He stayed silent. So there was a connection. A spark that he planned to turn into an eternal flame. "You know... you could always make Suna your place in this world... I'll always be here to welcome you home."

Mishka sighed softly and snuggled into his chest. "That's a nice thought. But life isn't so simple. At least for now... I'll pretend that it is..." And she faded off to slumber-land.

Gaara smiled and gently held her to him, trying to sleep but knowing that he'd be unable to.

Lee sat in a huff on his bed. He wasn't tired; he'd found the girl of his dreams. And when the beauty woke, he planned to woo her to the altar. Gaara or not Gaara, she would be his. And he would have his long-time crush on his side, helping him win her over... with youth and vitality!

((So Lee has arrived and he's got his eye on Mishka, whether Gaara likes it or not. How will this pan out? … no offense but I think we all know, right? Poor Lee doesn't stand a chance… but still, keep reading and reviewing. I have more chapters written down but work too much to put them all down right now. But they're still coming! Please… don't give up hope…))


	7. Kaya's Revenge

(( *slowly walks into the spotlight* Hi... um, if you could please lower your torches and pitchforks, I have an announcement. *ahem* I am still continuing this story. I did not give up. It's just... lack of internet, my laptop went crackers on me and has now forgotten how to latch onto the WIFI at McDonalds, and we've had a lot of financial difficulties which include a low-life rentee at home who was too much of a child to actually function in the real world. Seriously, the only reason I'm not homeless is because of my early tax refund. *God bless tax season*. My roomie/brother (not biological) was about to sell his Wii when I checked my account and saw my refund. I texted him 'Don't sell your Wii, I have the rent money!' I swear, $200 a month is not a lot! And when I asked for it early, she didn't have it. The day before it was due, she didn't have it. After almost two weeks and an eviction threat, she didn't have it! And what does she do when I'm almost desperate enough to sell her body (street or science, didn't matter), what does she do? She shrugs it off like a child being scolded and says, "Sorry but I don't have it." *enter string of particularly nasty curses and violent actions*

Anyway, sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG wait. It's been well over a year and I know that all of my loyal fans have either deemed me dead and buried or have to reread the last 6 chapters. I know I did. But without further ado...))

Chapter 7: Kaya's Revenge

Temari was so happy to be sleeping in her bed, her dreams nothing but clouds and gentle rain. Unfortunately, a storm of thunderous screaming interrupted her and she jolted out of bed with a kunai in each hand. Really? What was that raving lunatic ranting about now? She knew it wasn't Mishka and Kankuro only sounds that feminine when his balls were grabbed in a vice. So it was one of the four other girls making such a racket. Clambering out of bed, she tossed the weapons aside and went to deal with the problem.

There stood Megumi in front of Mishka's door, screaming about a whore. A whore? She didn't know the white-haired beauty swung that way. "What are you whining about, Megumi?" she questioned, voice husky from her previous slumber. Not that it wasn't always husky.

"That slut lured Gaara-sama into her bed last night! I saw it! He's nowhere around and I know he's still in there!" The blond's blue eyes were almost black with rage and she turned back to the door. "Get out here, you harlot! Take your medicine like the disease-ridden rat you are!"

Temari felt her fists ball up and she was about to lay a serious smack-down on their 'guest' when lo-and-behold... Gaara walked out of Mishka's room, fully dressed and fully pissed. He took hold of her and lifted her over his shoulder, walking away with her screaming indignantly about how he dared to put his lust before her feelings. The eldest sand siblings looked in the room to see a bright red Mishka sitting in bed, trying to subtly blend into the comforter. And she was wearing Gaara's old shirt. With a smirk, she entered the room. Time for a little girl-talk with her favorite soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Gaara was beyond pissed. He tossed the blond on the bed and glared down at her. Megumi's face was red but her eyes weren't angry about his ill-treatment. In fact... she looked ready to jump his bones. And disgust shot through him. Even if he just pointed at her without really choosing her, he had lousy taste in scapegoats.

"G-Gaara-sama..." she moaned in a voice that would be considered sexy by any other standards.

He had enough. "Get out."

She blinked, the lust slowly dissipating. "W-what...?" she asked slowly as if she didn't quite hear him.

"Get out. Leave and don't come back... ever."

"B-b-but the contest-"

"- is over for you. You won't be chosen anyway. I hate shopping and refuse to put up with your bullshit any longer. Leave Suna and keep walking."

Megumi snorted. "No way. I can't lose, Gaara-sama. I am the perfect woman, I am your equal in every way. Those other girls are just here as fillers. You want me... and I guarantee that I'm way more experienced than some second-rate virgin girl."

She found herself within a wave of copper-scented sand, the grainy tendrils that burned into her flesh pressed into her and made it hard to breath. But the look on Gaara's face would have made anybody stop breathing.

He was now beyond pissed. His sea foam eyes were narrowed to slits and his red hair was almost standing up in his rage. His hand was shaking from the effort of not completing his Sand Coffin technique. "Get out of my village. The only reason you're not dead now is because we'd never get you out of the furniture and carpet..." He dropped her like a sack of bricks and exited the room before he did something to prove that he truly hadn't changed.

Kankuro was waiting for him outside the door and when the sand slammed it shut, he chuckled at the scream of vengeance from within the enclosed room. As he'd also been awaken due to that screaming, he hadn't put his face paint on and was only dressed in black sweatpants. "About time... Why'd you pick her anyway? I have better taste than that."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. That's why you have flocks of girls threatening to break our front door down just to see you- oh wait... you don't."

The brown-haired male placed a hand on his heart. "You wound me with your wit... At least you picked Mishka. But the others seem like such a waste of space. Just dump the contest and go with her."

"He says he can't do that."

Both young men looked up to see Kaya dressed in a white baby-doll top, blue jeans that complimented the length of her legs with black high heels to complete the look. Her brown eyes sparkled almost mischievously as they gleamed from behind the black curls that framed her delicate tan face. She sauntered up to them and they noticed that even with heels, she only came up to Kankuro's chest. She gave the older sibling a cheeky grin. "Lookin' good... you're very handsome without your paint..."

Kankuro couldn't believe his ears. "Um... aren't you supposed to be trying to appeal to Gaara?" Why was the small girl flirting with him?

Kaya rolled her eyes and sighed dejectedly. "He's already picked Mishka. What was it you said you were doing, Gaara? Oh yeah, you're just going through the motions." Her slightly nasal voice practically spat out the words with poison dripping from them. "You played me for a fool... time to pay up."

Gaara rolled his eyes. Women were terrifying creatures though he would never admit it. He was the demon of Sand, not some pathetic male trying to appease all women. He'd leave that to guys like Lee. "Fine. You want a date, you got it."

"Good boy..." Kaya purred evilly before looking at Kankuro. "Would you like to go out with me today?"

Both Sabaku siblings stopped, their brains slowly turning the words over. And they shared a special moment that all men share at one time or another. "Huh?"

The pixie-like young woman smiled softly. "It's not what you think. Yeah, I'm really made at you, Gaara. But Kankuro, you're not the rebound guy. I think you look really cute without your face paint on and you have a really good heart. Besides, I've always had a thing for tall guys- they can reach the top shelf without needing a stool to stand on."

They gazed at her like a gaping fish before the brown-haired man started laughing. Both 18 year olds looked at him with shock. Gaara didn't get what was going on. He knew that she was mad at him but... why go on a date with his brother? Slowly Kankuro stopped laughing and he said, "Yeah, no problem. You're pretty cute yourself, short-stuff. But how is that going to make Gaara pay?"

Kaya ran a hand through her beautiful long hair and smiled. "Because he's going to foot the bill wherever we decide to hang out. Every... last... place. No matter what. Got it, Kazekage-san...?" Her voice was like sugar-coated poison, her smile a trap. If he refused, he would feel the bite of her wrath.

The redhead nodded, thinking that if he just gave them his bankcard, he'd be able to hang out with Mishka while they did... couple things. But oh, was he wrong. Kaya had one more condition. "Since you're supposed to be putting on that charade of following the contest's rules, you'll be escorting us around and watching us flirt. I suggest you take notes because I can only imagine what Anali and Zia will have planned for you. And Friday's a long time from now."

Friday was the day Gaara and Mishka were supposed to go on their date. Three more days of this Hell? How was he going to survive? And with Lee on the pursuit for his white-haired maiden's hand, how was he supposed to protect her and deal with this bitch at the same time? He sighed as he watched Kankuro waltz off to change, Kaya asking him to skip the face paint for today. Something about how she preferred the "natural look". And he realized that he'd just have to deal with it. After all, Mishka was scared of Lee. She wouldn't betray him for Bushy Brows, right?


	8. Girl Talk

((Figured I'd better get this up and into my Flashdrive before my computer goes even kookier. Well, I'm still having difficulty sleeping. I started using Melatonin 1mg tabs. The instructions say to take one 20 minutes before bedtime. Well, that let me doze for about 2 hours after waiting for 2 hours for it to work. But it was that sleep that's so light that you can hear everything. So at 4:30am, I got woken up by my roomies who were partying downstairs all night long. I finally got to real sleep at... 6-ish. And my other roomie ended up calling me at 10:15am to ask if he could have a ride. So that's about 4 hours of uninterrupted slumber right there. I did not go back to bed after I dropped him off at work. Bleeeeeehhhhh! Anyway, enough about my problems. On to the torture!))

Chapter 8: Girl Talk

Mishka had woken that morning to Megumi's screams of rage, unsure of what was going on. Then she felt the warm arms around her thin waist and looked to see a wide-awake Gaara glaring at the door. Her pale cheeks flushed deeply when she realized that he'd really stayed with her as she'd asked, he'd been holding her to him like some kind of treasure for hours. Her wide golden eyes were met with his turquoise when he realized that she was awake. And the orphan found that she was holding a breath that she didn't remember stopping. But for the life of her, she couldn't move her lips to release it, too entranced with his handsome-ness to think properly.

"Good morning..." His voice was like melted chocolate, too deep yet sweet to her ears.

She bit her lip to try to say something, anything. "Y-you stayed...?" But not that! Her red cheeks turned almost plum-colored as she scolded herself. Obviously he had! But why? Normally, someone would stay until the other fell asleep. At least, that's what she would have done.

Gaara smirked at her unintelligent response and gently kissed her. "Of course. You asked me to and though it does seem a little bad, I took advantage of your offer to stay and protect you. By the way, you're very cozy and I find it very easy to sleep next to you." Then he stood up with a sigh. "In fact, I would still be asleep with you in my arms if it wasn't for that blond twit. I'll get rid of her and be right back, okay?"

Mishka was trying to cover her cherry-red face with the comforter as the door opened to reveal Temari and the shrieking Megumi. She heard the door close and looked up to see the smirking elder sand sibling right in front of her. She squeaked in embarrassment and tried to hide again though it was futile.

Temari wasn't going away that easily. "Sooooo... you and Gaara, huh?"

The white-haired female nodded softly. "After that boy with the green jumpsuit was taken to an empty room, I... I asked him to stay with me in case he came back. I didn't know he decided to stay so long."

The blond fan-girl raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right. Only an idiot can't tell that you're his dream girl." At the sight of Mishka's flinch, she figured it out. "You didn't know? Really?" It was unbelievable! What did a guy have to do? Wear a sign that said in bold letters "I wanna have wild monkey sex with you!"? Granted the other girls didn't know but they really were idiots! "... Mishka..."

Said young woman looked away when she heard the distinct tone of pity in Temari's voice. "I didn't plan for him to want me. I've been trying to get kicked out of the competition. Kaya knows that he wants me and he said that he's only going by the committee's rules so they can't go back on their word if I "won" him over."

Temari sighed softly. "Well, you're obliviousness about yourself might be why he likes you, on top of your ability to love him for who he is... do you know what his past is?"

Mishka shook her head.

"He used to kill people. At first, it was just in self defense and loneliness. Kankuro and I were scared of him and avoided him like the plague. The other kids stayed away too... only our uncle would associate with Gaara. Even Father stayed away, choosing to give him dirty looks and send assassins after him. He was created to be a weapon for the village but Shukaku was too strong for him, the demon would come out if he fell asleep and ate away at his personality while he destroyed the village and went on killing sprees. Gaara's insomnia is strictly because of that monster. It made him into a monster after our uncle tried to kill him. He began murder anyone and everyone, he loved only himself and would kill to prove his existence... A ninja from Konoha showed him that loving other people was a great strength and defeated him. Gaara looks up to him even now and wants to find someone to love. This contest is just a ploy from the council to get my brother under their thumbs. But I'm glad he found you."

Mishka listened to everything that was said and immediately disliked the village she was in. How could they do such a thing to such a wonderful young man? She couldn't find one thing that could warrant their treatment towards his person. Now she wished she'd been there sooner, had met him back when he was struggling so. Even if she found him when he was killing people, she could have tried to be with him. "... Thank you for telling me. But that tale doesn't make me love him any less. His past has made him into the man that he is today. I wouldn't trade him for anything. Actually, it makes me want to love him even more so he never falls into that sort of despair again." She smiled at the older woman and found the same smile in return.

"Good. Because as the evil sister of your beloved, I'd have to make your life Hell if he went back to the way he was. I'm not as strong as he is so I wouldn't be able to stop him." Temari's smile turned into a grin. "Soooo... you and Gaara. Did anything, you know, happen?"

"We slept in the same bed..."

"And? I mean, he didn't leave when you fell asleep."

"He kissed me and held me...?"

The blond face-palmed in exasperation. No teenage girl could be that clueless. "So he didn't try anything pervy on you? You know, like getting you hot and bothered?"

Mishka blushed softly and shook her head. "No... he was a perfect gentleman. He didn't take advantage of... oh, wait..."

"Yes?" Temari was eager for the details, desperate for any sort of girl-talk.

"He did say that he took advantage of my willingness for him to stay with me..."

Temari groaned from her current position on the floor. "Damnit! How am I supposed to get cute nieces and nephews out of you if you two are playing the friendly-virgin game? At this rate, I'll have to wait for Kankuro! And he's too big of a yutz to get a cute girl to give him little squirts to play with!"

"T-Temari! That's a long time from now!" Mishka was a cherry once again. "Gaara hasn't talked to me about kids- I don't even know if he wants any! What about you? You're attractive, what about you getting pregnant?"

The blond sighed. "It's not the same. If I have kids, I can't spoil them properly! I wouldn't be able to give them loud toys to annoy their parents with, I can't read them odd books so when they talk, they'd end up knowing words they shouldn't! I wouldn't even be able to teach them colors so they'd think that red was called green and purple was orange... It's no fun, I tell you! No fun at all!"

Mishka had no response, her mouth open in shock. But she knew right then and there... Temari wasn't allowed to be alone with her children... EVER.

((Ahhh, the joys of children... who aren't your children. Lol. I can't say that I haven't have thoughts similar to Temari's. Especially since those are my exact thoughts when it comes to my brother finally knocking up some chick. Let's just hope he has the character to stay with her. Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter... it'll either be from Lee's POV or it'll cover Kankuro and Kaya's date with Gaara being dragged along to "take notes". Fun fun... Read and Review, please!))


	9. Trouble In Paradise

((I got a laptop that can hook up to the internet at my house so it's all wonderful right now. My laptop doesn't have spell check and I don't know how to set it up. So if there are any misspellings, I apologize in advance but I've tried to keep everything at least legible.))

Chapter 9: Trouble In Paradise

Gaara never came back to Mishka that day. Temari didn't know what had happened and though she tried, Lee wasn't helping things at all.

"How could he leave such a beautiful young lady alone!" the green-clad young man roared in outrage before laying out the compliments as thick as molasses. "Do not fret, my white-haired beauty! This does not mean that he doesn't love you! He's just too blind to see the gift that he's been given from the Heavens above! Why, if you were to love me as I do you, I would treasure every moment we spent together as though it were out last! In fact, let's go find him and tell him of our secret plans to elope right now!"

Mishka desperately tried to remove herself from his company, face bright red. "I don't know you, Lee-san! We can't go elope, the feelings aren't there! I don't love you!" She backed away from him in an attempt to escape and quickly found her cornered.

"So do you love Gaara-sama?" Anali and Zia appeared into the room, their eyes glinting madly. Anali held herself in a leader-like way, short brown hair tossed back haughtily. Zia's strawberry-blond hair was straight and tied up in an intricate bun. "You'd better give up now before you get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Mishka asked softly, tilting her head to the side. Her golden eyes focused on them as Lee rushed up to her opponents with a happy smile.

"Anali-chan! You told me that this lovely young lady had already been pushed aside! Why would you say that if it simply wasn't the case?" he asked hyperly, going from happy to confused.

"Lee, it's okay. Gaara-sama is only toying with her. He has to pick two people by the weekend and Megumi has already been evicted from the competition. Right now, he's going out with Kaya and I heard that she's got both our bachelor and his brother wrapped around her little finger. You must go save him from himself, Lee, that harlot will only bleed him dry!" Anali had small tears in her eyes as she tried to convince him to leave.

Zia nodded vigorously, tears streaming down her face. "Please help him, Lee! I don't want Gaara to die!" She started crying loudly, covering her face with her hands.

The bowl-cut young man saluted. "But of course! I cannot let a friend down. Mishka, you stay here where it is safe from evil and I will return into your loving embrace as soon as possible! Farewell, my love!" He raced off faster than the wind, leaving the white-nette with her two opponents.

"Gaara is not in trouble..." Her words were soft and melodic as she looked at Anali.

Zia popped her head up, confused. "He's not? But Anali said-"

"You're right, Mishka, but I needed to talk to you without Lee here." Tears gone as if they'd never been there, the brunette stared coldly at the pale beauty. "I invited Lee here so that you could be taken off my hands. You are a nuisance that needs to be shot down as soon as possible. Besides, Lee's in love with every girl until he finds one who loves him back. As you can imagine, that will never happen so long as he keeps freaking out like that. So you'd be doing everybody in Konoha a great justice by taking him off our hands and keeping him out of our hair. Besides, it's not like you stand a chance."

Mishka took a step back, biting her lip. She couldn't say anything that could ruin Gaara's plan at pleasing the Council members. But this was a verbal attack, meant to break her down. Only she and Kaya knew the truth. But... could she pretend to be affected by the girl in front of her? Or was it wiser to show some backbone and shoot her down, acting unlike herself. The white-haired female didn't have a bad bone in her body but every so often, she detected a hint of darkness that she desperately tried to hide. Everyone had a bad side, some showed it more than others. She never showed it so it ended up slowly becoming stronger. And now, it desperately wanted to break free. "You need to get away. I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt us? Like you could. Come on, fight me. I'll show Gaara-sama my wounds and you'll be kicked out for aggressions towards my innocent person! I'll show him what an ugly bitch you really are!"

"Get away from me!" Mishka screamed loudly, a rush of air and fog forcing the two girls back. In an instant, everything around them was cloudy and the white-haired female appeared to have vanished.

Anali waved a hand in front of her face before smirking. "Is this the best you got, freak? Mist? That won't prevent me from exposing your slutty little-!" Her smirk was gone when she came face-to-face with a small fist. And the blow forced her into the wall, plaster crumbling around her.

"Didn't I say to get away from me? You should have headed my warning. After all... Gaara isn't here and my dormant personality has finally been released." Mishka's hair was now flowing in wind that was unfelt, a ring of fog circling both of her wrists. Her usually bright gold eyes were now darker, almost honey-like, and fluid looking but no tears made them seem that way.

Anali tried to nurse her broken nose and scramble out of harms way. Looking around for backup, she discovered Zia had already run away. And the way it was looking, she was lucky for doing as such. But now she was stuck in the belly of the beast with a crazy lady and that story that she'd only heard the intro to... now she wished she'd listened to all of it because it had become reality.

-With Gaara-

This date was pure torture! Not only was he there with Kaya, but the female was only paying attention to Kankuro! He paid her compliments, she fluttered her eyelashes and flirted back, and Gaara was just... paying. No longer was she at least trying to get on his good side. He almost wished he was back in that crowd of angry, crying females, alone and unsure of what to do.

He was supposed to be taking notes but what was the point? There was no way he could just... and Mishka wasn't like... no way, nuh-uh! If Kaya and Kankuro were continents, Gaara and Mishka would be on the other side of the world!

Just as he was pulling out his card to pay for another shop that they'd gone too, a rush of wind blew past him. Now normally, that wasn't so unusual. But the wind held way too much chakra to be natural for the Wind Country. And it wasn't Temari's chakra. It was too malevolent, too violent even for his sister.

"Gaara-san! I have come to save you from the evil that has befallen you!"

He fell over, leg twitching. Leave it to Rock Lee to say something so truthful, it was rude. But the green-wearing Leaf shinobi was behind him- it wasn't possible for him to be the cause of that fortuitous wind. "Lee... do you feel that?"

"The evil? But of course, my friend! That's why I'm here! My mission right now is to save you so your semi-finalists will no longer shed tears for your safety."

"Shut up, you moron... Gaara, what was that?" Kankuro asked as he took care of the tab. Even if his brother had agreed, he knew that the Council would be upset at him spending so much. Kaya wasn't too happy but at the moment, she couldn't care less.

Her lightly nasal voice commented, "It seems to be coming from the house... I don't like this one bit, guys..."

Kankuro took hold of her hand as Gaara lead the way towards the Kazekage Tower. Along the way, Zia met up with them. She was in a state of panic and the redheaded leader-to-be grabbed her by the shoulders and made her shut up with his sand. "Calm down. Now tell me, slowly, what has happened..."

The sand was removed and Zia took deep breaths before shrieking, "Mishka went crazy! Anali was just talking and there was this wind and fog and I-I... I had to get out of there! The fog is covering the Tower! Temari is waiting for you outside. She just got back from shopping and I ran into her outside. She said to find you and get you over there." She was slowly calming down but shaking violently. "I-I'm so sorry, Gaara! I love you and all but this is just too much! I quit!" Jerking out of his grasp, she ran off, yelling for him to send her stuff to her when all that got settled.

Kaya brushed passed them all and headed onwards, withdrawing two kunai from underneith her white shirt. Her tan skin was exposed for a moment before it was covered in the soft material. "Let's keep going. We're not gonna be able to save her if we stand around, talking to idiots."

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a look before following her. Both were wondering the same thing- what kind of dainty princess-girl walks around with weapons while wearing heels?

((Okay, so there was drama... Mishka is so nice but everyone does have a bad side and hers has finally been unleashed. Will Gaara be able to save her from herself? Will Anali die a horrible death by the hands of the most gentle and understanding girls that he's ever known? Will Mishka ever be 'Mishka' again? And did Zia just do something incredibly smart? I think so. I know I wouldn't want to deal with an angry Mishka. It's always the quiet nice ones that can do the most damage when provoked. See you next time!))


	10. To Be A Hero

((Wow... there's actually a lot of response for this story. I thought all my past reviewers died. Or at least died of shock that I'd put up 3 chapters in like a week and a half. Anyway...

The Sand Alchemist: Thanks for the words of hope. All is well... well, my sleeping hasn't gotten better, I've been sick the past two days and had to call into work, and I just got a CT scan done after my weird sleep paralysis thing changed again. But I'm still alive and writing and that's all that counts!

tanakaL: Yes indeed, Kaya is a badass princess! I'm glad you like my story and I'll be sure to keep bumping up the hits!

Kiteria: I'm glad you like this story. Gaara is a bit forward in this but hey, who's gonna punish him if he gets out of line? He is, after all, the strongest shinobi. I also think he's the type that doesn't like to play games when he wants something. (from chapter 2)

Kiteria: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter as well. I tried not to make him too OC but hey, he's older, wiser, and he knows what he wants! lol Keep reading and reviewing, my friend! (from chapter 8)

Kiteria: Again with a kind-hearted review? You spoil me so. And yes, I totally left it on a cliffy. For viewers like you to fall head-over-heels in love with it! Okay, maybe that was too much bull-hocky. But at least it keeps you interested, no? (from chapter 9)

Alright, well, I have no idea what I'm gonna do so... let's get to it!))

Chapter 10: Time To Be A Hero

Temari had been blown back just outside the door. The glass from one of the plates she'd been washing just before the mist forced her out was now lodged in her left hand and hurt like a bitch. What could have happened to cause such a violent reaction? The blond had no idea. In fact, the only think she could think of was that story Mishka had told them.

As she pondered exactly what was said, her brothers and Kaya came rushing in. "Temari! What's goin- is that blood?" Kankuro called, screeching to a stop as he knelt down to check out her hand.

"No clue. I was washing dishes and the next thing I know, I'm ripped away from my house and the plate must have shattered along the way." Worrying her bottom lip, she closed her eyes as the glass was removed and a piece of soft cloth placed on the slice, pressing tightly to stop the bleeding. "I saw Zia run away- crazy girl wouldn't even stop to tell me what happened. Just kept yelling "It's not my fault! Gaara-sama, save me!" Two-cent twit..."

Kaya nodded. "Yeah, even at the preliminaries, she was like that. Dumb as a brick and oblivious to the world. We ran into her on the way. She said that Anali was talking to her and Mishka just lost it. I don't know what she said but it must have set her off big-time."

Gaara didn't say a word, lost in his own thoughts. Temari, however, didn't need him to speak. "Remember her story? The one about the Cloud Warriors? What if it was more than just a story?"

Kankuro chuckled, shaking his head. "What? Are you implying that that gentle lady is a descendent of the Cloud Warriors? Sis, it was just a story. Things like that just don't happen in reality."

"Tell that to the Shukaku..." Gaara's gravelly voice was still too far away for them to be sure he was talking to them. "Shukaku was a demon put inside me. Is a sand raccoon demon more believable than an ancient race of female warriors?"

The dark-haired puppeteer narrowed his eyes. "Even if she is one of those things, I'm sure she'd dealt with her fair share of crap before all this happened. You snapped all the time when you were younger. Why hasn't she before now?"

"This is all my fault..."

Three pairs of eyes trained to the petite female, watching the tears trail down her tan cheeks. "I knew that Megumi was planning to get Mishka thrown out of the competition. She tried to rally me in with her evil deeds but I didn't accept her invitation. If I'd been smart, I would have joined just to spy. But I let my anger at Gaara get the better of me and it wasn't like they weren't going to screw up anyway. I didn't know what they were planning but I never suspected a frontal assault. I thought they were going to try to seduce you, Gaara." Her hands tightened around the kunai blades.

Kankuro stood back up and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't like to see anybody cry but least of all, this fragile slip of a girl. "We'll save her and that nitwit. We just need a plan. And fast- I don't think the Council will approve of a violent female who can snap at any time. If she kills Anali, I don't even wanna think about what'll happen to her."

Gaara's eyes widened at the possibilities. Megumi was out. Kaya was still in but going after Kankuro. Zia had cried surrender and probably left town by now. With Anali dead and Mishka disqualified and probably imprisoned... the only one to be his bride would be... Kaya. How would he be able to deal with that insufferable female? Her voice grated on his nerves but he tolerated it for Kankuro's sake. But if they were to get married... OVER HIS DEAD BODY!

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. Temari, get to the hospital and get that wound checked out. No more missions until it's healed."

Temari wanted to protest but no one argued with her little brother. So she simply nodded and headed off to Suna Clinical Ward.

Gaara looked at Kaya and Kankuro. "You two... I don't care how you do it. No one is to enter this establishment until I come out with Mishka. Anali might be in a state where someone as unskilled as I shouldn't move her. When the first ninja come to respond, tell them to get a medic here on standby."

Kaya sighed. "No offense, Kaze-wannabe, but you're not exactly Mr. Diplomacy. Mishka's snapped and it seems almost like a Blood-line Limit or a possession of blood. What makes you so sure you can calm her down?"

"You're not a ninja. How do you know about the Blood-line Limit? And how to weild kunai? You don't seem like an amature by the way you're holding them now." Kankuro nodded, also curious as to why that was.

The dark-haired beauty rolled her eyes. "Dad wanted me to know how to defend myself- he's a shinobi. I learned everything I know from him but I don't have any formal training. Mom's never been too happy about marrying him since she's from money. Dad has to work twice as hard just to support her lifestyle. When she saw him training me, she went ballistic and started my "lady training", hoping that it was a phase that would pass. But she only taught me one good thing- a lady wears as mask for every occasion. I can be smiling gently one moment and slicing your balls off in the next."

At Kankuro's wince and squirm, she blushed and looked away. "Sorry... I didn't mean to get so gruesome. But you get my point. It was important to him for me to know what I was doing, expecially with Mom trying to get me hitched to Gaara. She's going to be so disappointed."

Gaara nodded, rolling his eyes. Somehow, he was certain that they would all live through her family's disappointment. Then he looked at the door to his home, the mist shrowding it mysteriously. "To answer your question from earlier... I don't know if I can calm her down. But I can at least subdue her with my sand and try to talk reason with her. If she's possessed, well, that's another matter completely. But Mishka, no matter where she is, loves me and knows that I reciprocate her feelings. I can't let her go off alone."

"Gaara..." the puppeteer whispered, voice full of awe. When did his little brother become such a man? The years since the Chuunin Exams had really changed him for the better.

"Yeah, and the fact that I'd be the only candidate left to marry you bears no weight in this decision?" Kaya smirked almost evilly.

The redhead nodded. "I had thought of that. But I'd probably leave you at the altar to go with Mishka if she was disqualified."

Kankuro blanched, eyes wide. If that meant what he thought it meant, then he'd be the next Kazekage bachelor! Gaara wouldn't leave something like that just hanging but... the entire contest would start all over again, just as he'd found Kaya! And the paperwork! "Gaara! Don't leave us! We'll find a way around those crusty old fools, I swear!"

The aforementioned Kazekage-to-be just grinned before saying, "Then stay here and cross your fingers. Remember... NO ONE is allowed inside, not even the Council. Do not move from this spot and send someone to get a medic to standby."

"We heard you the first time, asshole. Just go!"The black-haired princess-girl pushed him back before turning away, eyes sharp for anybody of interference.

Before he'd wizened up, Gaara probably would have killed her for talking to him that way, even touching him was a major taboo. But he knew he'd wasted enough time talking. Now was the time for action. Now it was time for him to save his own princess, to be the hero his village wanted him to be.

((Okay... just wondering if anybody likes the way I put up reviews... or didn't but I answered them. In the past, I would just put them up and then answer them. It's nothing major, I just thought of this about halfway through writing this chapter. Well, so there we have it. Kaya's finally acting like herself, not acting like she thinks everyone wants her to. And Mishka is either possessed or under the influence of an unknown blood-line limit. I don't know but I'm leaning towards a possession of blood, kinda like from Yu Yu Hakusho when Rizen takes over Yusuke's body to show him his true potential. Yeah... anyway, read and review if you want the next one up!))


	11. Flirting With Danger

((Whelp, I guess it's about time I get this show on the road. Sorry for taking a bit to write back. I got into my Mori-story on top of my trips to the doctor, work, and life in general. I'm going to the neurologist on Monday so God willing they find out what's wrong with me so I can start getting better. Anywho, here's the answers to those kind enough to review:

The Sand Alchemist: I'm happy you like that chapter and I'm taking steps to try to get better... expensive steps that are gonna make my wallet cry. But it's neccessary. Le sigh...

MutantHunnyBunny: More Gaara-hero-ness coming right at 'cha!

Thanks to MeghanTheKunoichi, wolfgirl517, Alexandrea Likes Pie and MutantHunnyBunny for favoriting this story. Mad loves to all those who are still reading and to those who will read in the future.))

Chapter 11: Flirting With Danger

Gaara entered the misty residence, slowly making his way towards the center. With so much fog, his sand would be more difficult to control. In fact, he felt his sand armor becoming wetter, itchier, and slowly slipping off. His eyes widened in disbelief. There was no way this could be happening unless...

'She already knows I'm here...' he thought, biting his sandy lip only to spit the gritty moist substance out. He put down his gourd and released the chakra that held his armor onto his body. He couldn't keep it anyway so he'd just have to go into the battle without any means to defend himself. He knew some taijutsu- just enough to protect himself. But it was common knowledge that almost all of his power was connected to that blood-drenched sand.

He slowly made his way to his room at the heart of the Tower and saw a sight that both shocked him and turned him on... just a little bit. Mishka was standing over a bleeding Anali. Cuts and scraps adorned her body while the white-haired witch was surrounded by a denser fog that was currently inflicting damage. "What about now? Will he take your side now? Have I injured you enough to justify your crusifiction?"

Almost immediately, Gaara noticed the differences between his Mishka and this new violent one. The stance was now too opposing, too dominating to be his girl's. Her eyes were a darker shade of honey gold. Her hair, usually long and straight, was now twisting in the misty currents. Her body was tense as she struck again and again.

Then those beautiful bewitching eyes turned to clash with his seafoam orbs and she gave a preditory grin. "Well? Will you take her as your mate? She seemed so certain that you would once you saw what I'd done to her..."

"Mishka..." the redhead began with a soft sigh.

Anali coughed lightly and looked at Gaara. "Save... m-me... Gaa-a-ara... sa-ma..." Her brown hair was matted and dark with the taint of her own blood, a blood vessel in her left eye had burst due to the destruction, her clothes practically in rags.

"... no. I don't love you, Anali... But I'll make sure you have the best medical care Suna can provide."

The brunette nodded slightly. "Kill her... bef-fore she... huurts... y-you... m-mons-ter... Mish-ka... kill..." She slipped into merciful unconsciousness at that moment due to the pain.

"I think I also took a few ribs..." Mishka said softly with a light smile. "Stupid girl said too much and drove me over the edge. Now that I've done this, I've insured that my existance in this world won't be over-shadowed by my more prominent nature."

"So this isn't a possession of blood?" Gaara asked, turning his attention towards his beloved.

The white-nette shrugged. "Maybe something like that. But it's more like she denied me for so long that when she snapped, I rushed out to do what I do best." She grinned maliciously and giggled. "It feels so great being out and about, not having to hide." She spun around in a circle. "Thank goodness for talking to all those old dead guys. If I hadn't, I'd just be a bitch with a mouth! But using the Cloud Warriors abilities for my deeds makes me a threat to be reckoned with! And a good powerhouse to be by your side."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it... with me as your bride, those old farts that call themselves the Council won't be able to say no to you. So you get your girl and I get to be free."

Gaara shook his head. "What about Mishka?"

"I AM Mishka..."

"No, you're not..."

The white-haired female growled lightly. "Yes, I am. My body-"

"- but not your mind. You're a different creature."

"I'm everything that she didn't want to show you. I'm her inner bitch- cunning, sexy..." She slowly approached the redhead, a mischievious glint in her eyes. "... tricky, murdering..." She backed him into a wall and pressed her toned body against his. "You won't need to go so slow with me. I like to fuck and I know you'll like it too..." She pressed her lips against the underside of his ear before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it softly. "So what do you say...?"

Kankuro and Kaya waited outside the building as instructed. They'd already sent the first of the forming mob to the hospital for the medic and were now demanding that the citizens stand back. "Damnit, Gaara, you better fix this quick before this mob overtakes us!" the elder sand brother growled angrily.

Kaya threw her head back to get the hair out of her face. "What's taking him so long?"

((Okay, shorter than before but hey, it works, yeah? So what's Gaara gonna do? If he was smart, he'd at least check out the goods and see how good she is beneath the sheets. But he won't. I think we all know what's gonna happen but... I'm still ending it here. Review for the next one!I))


End file.
